U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,141 Nitschke et al. discloses a glass sheet press bending system for bending hot glass sheets by conveying a hot glass sheet to below an upper mold that is moved downwardly to receive a hot glass sheet and provide support thereof by upwardly directed gas jets supplied from below a plane of conveyance of a roll conveyor and by a vacuum drawn at the upper mold, and the upper mold is then moved upwardly with the glass sheet supported thereon by contact with two thirds or more of the downwardly facing surface along the length of the glass sheet. When glass sheets are formed with transverse curvature, i.e., curvature in directions that cross each other without any straight line elements, the periphery of the glass sheet has excess glass that can cause excess pressure between the mold and the glass sheet at the center of the glass sheet and thereby result in undesirable optics both as to reflection and to transmission in the central viewing area of the glass.
In connection with the type of system disclosed by the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,141, see also U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,034 Mumford et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,668 Mumford et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,107 Ducat et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,162 Nitschke et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,491 Nitschke et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,094 Ducat et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,587 Mumford et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,754 Nitschke et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,798 Nitschke et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,160 Nitschke et al.